Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to heating system and device that releases organic residues from essential oils, extracts and plant based material upon appropriate heating and releases or vaporizes the organics without combustion.
Related Art
Vaporizer for plant based materials and essential oils and exist. Vaporizers which allow a fluid gas containing the vapor and other residues to follow a fluid pathway from source of vapor to user inhalation exist. Cannabis and other botanicals have been known in the art to be vaporized or burned to release organic material in the form of inhalable material. Vaporizing at correct temperatures can boil off the oils for inhalation without combusting the plant material.
Cannabis sativa contains over 421 different chemical compounds, including over 60 cannabinoids. Cannabinoid plant chemistry is far more complex than that of pure Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), and different effects may be expected due to the presence of additional cannabinoids and other chemicals. Eighteen different classes of chemicals, including nitrogenous compounds, amino acids, hydrocarbons, carbohydrates, terpenes, and simple and fatty acids, contribute to the known pharmacological properties of cannabis. 
Cannabis, for example has a narrow range at which it can be heated to release “THC”, or more precisely its main isomer (−)-trans-Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol) and CBDs (Cannabidiol loosely referring to as many as 85 identified compounds in Cannabis) chemicals as vapor without burning the organic material and adding non-THC and CBD material to the inhalation gases.
Heating a chamber loaded with organic material may, in some instances, overheat at least portions thereof and therefore combust, overheat or otherwise release unwanted items which may include carcinogens and chemicals into the vapor.
Cannabis oil containing vapor condenses as it cools. When moving through a flow path such vapor, as they condense, coat surface of a vaporizer with sticky residue which is both pungent and hard to remove. Removal requires chemicals and odors are very long lasting.
It is therefore a desideratum to have a device, method and or system wherein such heating is better managed and/or residues and odors are minimized.